Fortyeight hours
by crissingirl123
Summary: What thinks Blaine when people say he has things he doesn't know anything about? Does he find out that there is another one of him or must he pay for the problems that his brother has caused? Klaine/Burt/Twin Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**Again, I'm going to translate a story! Enjoy… or not! **

**This is also a story from my other account: Thecrissdirection987 and it's called: 48 uur om… but that story isn't finished yet. So don't expect me to update every day, because I have to finish it in Dutch too. And I have to do homework, because the school break is almost over :'(. **

**Summary: Blaine has a twin brother that nobody knows anything about except his mother, but she died a year ago. What thinks Blaine when people say he has things he doesn't know anything about? Does he find out that there is another one of him or must he pay for the problems that his brother has caused?**

**Words: 571**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

"Come here you, now!"

You've got something for us!"

"Blaine had no idea where the voices were talking about, so he thought that they were talking to someone else.

"Anderson! We're talking to you!"

Now they've got Blaine's attention. Blaine turned around and saw four men walk up to him. They came closer and closer. Blaine wanted to run away, but his legs didn't move. One of the men came closer and grabbed a knife out of his pocket, while another man grabbed Blaine by his neck and pushed him to the ground.

"You have 48 hours to give it back." Said the man with the knife as he made a cut in Blaine's face. The guys left after they all had given Blaine a kick in his stomach. Blaine was lying alone on the ground. Too scared to move, but too scared to do nothing. He stood up and tried to ignore the pain.

He had to walk home that night because his car is broken. He drove against a pole. It wasn't smart of him to drive his car without his lenses. Kurt had proposed to bring him back home, but Blaine didn't need that, but right now he'd rather say yes. Blaine was scared. He wanted to be inside, as soon as possible. He did what first came into his mind. He ran as fast as possible back to Kurt.

When he arrived at the Hudmels he knocked on the door.

"Kiddo! Did you forget something? "Burt said when he had opened the door.

"Men ... they ... I ..." stammered Blaine.

"Take it easy kiddo. Come inside". Burt said friendly. Blaine nodded kindly to Burt and stepped into the house and in the living room he sat down on the couch. Only now, Burt saw the cut on Blaine's face.

"Dad?" Kurt shouted from his room.

"Kurt! Blaine is here! "Kurt immediately came out of his room and ran up to the living room. He shocked when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch. His legs crossed and his hands folded on his lap while he nervously rubbed his hand palms with his thumbs. Kurt tried to calmly walk up to him and sat beside him on the couch.

"Blaine, what happened?"

"Men ... they said ..." Blaine still stuttered. Burt had fetched something to drink and gave it to Blaine and then sat down on the other side of Blaine. After a while Blaine had finally calmed down and told them about the group of people who were chasing him just half an hour ago.

"They said I had 48 hours," He sobbed. It was quiet for a while. Burt and Kurt both didn't know how to respond.

"You can stay here tonight," Burt said. "you have to let me clean that cut up a little bit." Blaine nodded. Burt left and returned with a first aid box. He smiled when he saw how Blaine was lying on Kurt´s lap. Blaine is the best boyfriend you could wish for your son and now he needs help. And Burt would do everything to make sure that Blaine is safe. Burt went softly to Blaine, and gently cleaned the wound. Blaine said nothing. While Burt was cleaning the cut on his face he was thinking about what the guys said. In 48 hours he will be dead if he didn´t find out what he has to give them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know it's short. Should I finish it? Tell me XD!**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's me again! I decided to do my homework in the weekend. When I do my homework I'm always bored, but when I'm bored I never do my homework… That's impossible but for me it's true! **

**Words: 1490**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… yeah that's it… **

**Like I said/wrote: this chapter is a little bit longer!**

* * *

"Blaine, We´re going to eat honey," Blaine had slept that night on the couch and wake up by the delicious smell of waffles. Kurt, who had made the waffles, had walked to Blaine and brought him to the kitchen. There were Burt, Carole and Finn sitting around the table.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Burt had told Carole that Blaine had slept here, but nobody had informed Finn.

"Finn, shut up and eat." Kurt said and Finn did what he was told. Blaine sat at the table, but ate nothing. He stated at nothing in particular as the rest was eating the waffles.

"Blaine, you need to eat something sweetie," Kurt said as he rubbed his hand over Blaine´s back. Blaine shook his head. Now that the night has passed he has only 41 hours to find out what he have to give back. Blaine still can´t believe he has something that doesn´t belong to him, but to those guys he never met before. But they called him. Anderson, that's his surname.

"What do they want from me?" Blaine screamed suddenly.

"Calm down, sweetie."

"No, I won´t calm down. If I don´t find it out I'll be dead in 40 hours and 58 minutes". Blaine didn´t remember the seconds, because he was too afraid to look at his watch when it happened. Carole and Finn both shocked. Carole knew that Blaine had slept here last night, but she didn´t know why and she didn´t expect it to be something like this.

"Sorry but what?" Finn asked with a mouth full of food. No one answered. Anyone thought about the Blaine´s question. What do these men want from such an innocent boy? What is so important?

"I'll clean it up," Blaine said when he saw that everyone had finished eating.

"No need for that. I´ll do that. That way you can make yourself ready for school". Oh, shit school. Blaine hadn't thought about school. He stood up and let himself lead by Kurt to the bathroom.

"Thanks for everything" Blaine said when they were about to leave for school. It felt like saying goodbye. And actually it was. He didn't know whether they would ever see each other again before he would meet the guys again. And if he sees them again he doesn't know if he will survive.

"Blaine Anderson!" Blaine didn't pay attention during history class. He was way too busy to figure stuff out. One thing did get his attention. His father was calling for him on school. "Come here!" Blaine stood up and followed his father out of the classroom.

"What's wrong with you? ' shouted Mr. Anderson. "You break in, in your own house? You know that we have a lot of security cameras. You will need to pay for this, kid. Why did you even steal a doll? "

"But, but ..."

"No buts, boy. Just give it back to me and pay for the broken windows and also, clean it up . And be prepared to meet the police for community service or something because we can't keep this a secret. Not with all the attention that we get from the media". Blaine's parents were the boss of a lot of companies and were known for their expensive stuff in their house. Mr. Anderson then left, leaving Blaine behind. But I haven't done anything, Blaine thought.

The rest of the school day Blaine's thoughts didn't leave the stuff that his father had said. He seems to have things of people he doesn't even know and he does things he knows nothing about. How is that possible? What the fuck is going on?

"Blaine? ... Blaine? ... Blaine? ... "

"Yes? Oh, sorry Kurt". Blaine said as he stared at his food. He didn't even bother to look Kurt in his eyes. Blaine wasn't eating. Again.

"Dude, eat something," Puck said like he knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm not hungry". Blaine said as he wanted to stand up, but Kurt stopped him

"What's wrong, Blaine?" asked Kurt nicely.

"You know what's wrong, Kurt," Blaine said as he shrugged 'those guys, that's wrong. That and my father. "

"What happened to your father? What did he do at school? "Asked Kurt to his boyfriend.

"He came to tell me that I broke into our house yesterday". Said Blaine as if nothing had happened.

"But, but why? You were with us". Finn asked if he'd just discovered a great invention.

"I don't know, alright. I have probably a clone running around somewhere". Blaine realized that that idea wasn't impossible. Well not really a clone, but someone who has the same looks as him. "That's it!" Blaine then yelled as he walked away to his next lesson. The other stared after him.

After his last lesson, Blaine walked straight to his locker and puts his books in it. He had just closed his locker when he heard someone calling his name.

"Blaine?" Blaine turned around and saw Finn, Rachel, Puck and Kurt coming to him.

"Yes?"

"Come with us to the Hudmels We are going to play World War and Finn here plays like a girl" Puck said, who looked nervous. "Well?"

"Uhm ..." Blaine hesitated. He wanted to go, but he had to look things up. He had to watch the security tapes. He wanted to see the boy who resembles him so much. But Blaine can't say no to a popular guy. He will never be tough enough to do that. "Sure," he said as he smiled, even though the smile never reached his eyes. He had to pick up his car there someday, so why not now?

"Blaine!" Burt said enthusiastically to Blaine when he saw him walking into the living room. He walked up to him and gave him a friendly hug. "How are you?"

"What happened to your face?" Puck asked. He tried to distract Blaine, because he was losing. Finn already lost and stared annoyed at the screen. But Puck's trick didn't work out, Blaine took this very moment to aim on Puck's and shoot him.

"Ha! I won! 'Blaine said while he suddenly gave Blaine a teasing push in his side.

"I have to go" Puck said then.

"Oh, the tough Puckerman can't stand losing?" Blaine said teasingly, but actually he was quite happy that Puck had to go. He also had to go and Carole and Burt would have a lot of questions and Blaine don't want Puck to know the answers. Puck went to his house and Finn and Rachel went out for dinner. Carole, Burt, Kurt and Blaine sat in the living room.

"I have to go too". Blaine said after a while.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to watch the security tapes before the police come for me to give me some sort of community service." Carole and Burt looked at him with a funny expression on their face.

"Sorry, but what? Blaine please tell us what you're talking about". Burt said.

"Okay, someone has broken into our house. And according to my father it was me, but that's impossible because I was here". Said Blaine really fast, because he really had to go.

"Kurt, you've never told us that Blaine has a twin brother" Carole said enthusiastically. She still didn't know the whole story but she soon realized that not everyone was very happy about it.

"That's because he didn't know and I'm not even sure yet" Blaine explained.

"But that explains everything". Burt said and Blaine nodded.

"Uhm ... is my car ready?" Blaine asked then. He was glad that he finally could chance the subject. Blaine gave Kurt a kiss and saw the happy and proud expressions from Burt and Carole faces. Burt almost forgot that Blaine just asked him a question, but he didn't. He nodded, stood up and brought Blaine to the garage where Blaine's car was.

"Thank you sir ... um I mean... Burt ..."

Be careful Blaine!" Burt said Blaine before Blaine stepped in his car and drove away. Blaine went to his father. Looking for answers. Blaine didn't like it at all that his brother is a criminal. Why wasn't he just a normal teenager without any troubles? I always wanted to have a brother thought Blaine. But he can't think about it now. Maybe his brother isn't as bad as he looks right now and maybe he is. But that are questions that he can ask later. Blaine looked at his watch to check the time. He still had 29 hours and 32 minutes and then the guys would come back. If he does nothing within 29 hours and 32 minutes he'll die.

There were still 29 hours and 18 minutes to go when Blaine arrived home and parked his car. When he looked to his house he saw caps standing in their garden. Shit! Community service! Blaine thought. I completely forgot.

* * *

**Well… that's it! Next chapter is about Blaine's brother. Who is he, what is he and what did he do? You can read it in the next chapter of forty-eight hours! (It sounds like some commercial!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I wasn't planning on continuing this story… School started again at Monday and I immediately have a lot of homework to do. But I try to post a story/chapter of something at least ones a week (and a chapter of my Dutch story, but that's not gonna be a problem.) **

**But for now, have fun reading chapter 3 of this story! If you want me to post faster you really should review. If you have any ideas, tell me. I can chance the storyline a little bit for you guys… Please just review! Even if it only says: Fart… I'll love you! If you want me to stop writing you can review too! But I don't know if I'll listen to that… Maybe… **

**Words: 1667**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… the new episode was okay! I can't wait for the next one. Those stills of the next episode are just amazing! But is it a two hours episode? Or are there two episodes next week? I don't really understand…**

* * *

Cody Anderson was for a long time a normal teenager. His family didn't have a lot of money and with a little bit of luck they had everyday something to eat. He had a great mother who loves him a lot, his life was hard, but it was worth it. His father was really violently and abused him and his mother. But Cody thought that this was normal, he grown up with it and there is nothing he can do about it. Even though his parents didn't have a lot of money, Cody went do school, where he made a lot of friends. Everything was perfect, until he one day a conversation overheard and his whole life became a lie.

"I know that he isn't our real son, but I love him," Cody heard his 'mother' say.

"I love him too, but we don't have enough money to raise him," Cody heard the disappointment in this men's voice. The men of who he thought his whole life that it was his father.

"But Zack, he belongs with us." Cody heard that Clara 'his mother' started to cry.

"I SAID NO BITCH!" Cody heard a loud bang and screams. Cody ran upstairs. _Why do they do this to me? They lied to me, my whole life!_ Cody almost started to cry as he was packing his suitcase and made himself ready to leave. They couldn't pay for him anymore and he didn't want to be a burden to his fake parents. Not that that is his only reason to be mad at them.

* * *

Since then Cody never heard of his fake parents again. If his fake parents don't want him, then he can live without them too. Three months have passed and Cody lived a normal life on his own. In the daytime he goes to school and at night he sleeps everyday somewhere else. He made a lot of friends with mostly older vagrants. He never had a problem and if there were some he had his friends who helped him. He worked at the supermarket and got a lot of free food. He often shared this food with his friends but sometimes he sadly didn't had enough for everyone.

But isn't Cody's life if everything goes well. One day when all the vagrant were gone searching for food, or earning money by playing music on the street on their guitars, came a few guys walked up to him.

"Hey! You, there!" Cody rubbed in his eyes and looked up. Four guys were walking up to him with alcohol in their hands. It was late and Cody became precisely now concerned about where his friends were.

"What?"

"You've got a big mouth for such a little boy!" Said one of the guys as he rubbed through Cody's hair. Of course can't the cocky Cody let this happen.

"Fuck of!"

"Oh, oh, oh." Said a guy who was clearly impressed by the courage of Cody. "Can you be a little quieter. What if people can hear you, little boy?" After that Cody did the only thing he is good with and that is hitting. His so known dad always told him that his violent behavior and Cody had never believed him. But he was right. Cody hit every guy on the ground and shocked when he was done and saw what he did. All of the guys were lying on the ground, covered with blood, barely moving.

"Shit!" he screamed. He took everything that he could out of the packs of the guys, but he didn't find anything special. He decided to take the bottle with alcohol, he could use that one right now. And when he wanted to ran away he saw something. It was a little doll and he immediately thought of a little girl of six years old. The girl goes almost shopping every day at the supermarket he works. So without that he had realized it, his hand was moving to this guy's pack.

"Hands off!" the voice was weak, but it terrified Cody. The guy was holding his wrist, but he wasn't strong enough Cody freed himself, took the doll and run away. Away from there, but not to far, because he had to give the doll to the girl. But Cody couldn't give the doll to the girl.

* * *

Cody thought that it was over. He hoped that he never had to see the guys anymore and that he could get away with it. He had exchanged the doll. A woman told him that she knew someone that wanted to exchange it for a lot of food. And right now he needed food more than a doll. He had to retrieve it by a big house.

"Make sure that you don't go in and that no one sees you." The woman had told him. And Cody trusted the woman. The next day he walked up to the house to retrieve the food on the doorstep. Precisely when he was standing on the doorstep he heard a car driving behind him. He hide himself somewhere behind the house, because he wanted to keep his promises.

A boy stepped out of the car. He was wearing weird clothes and when a another boy stepped out of the cart hey kissed. Cody smiled. He wasn't homophobic. He thought it was kind of cute, but he shocked when he saw the face of the other boy. _That's why no one was supposed to see him_, he thought. He would preferred to walk up to the two boys, but he didn't want to break his promises so he waited until the two boys walked into the house and the door closed behind them.

_That was weird, _Cody thought. That was me with more hair gel, a lot more hair gel.

"Toot! Toot!" Cody wasn't paying attention and shocked as he saw a car who drove him almost of the road. He fast dived out of the way and when the car had passed he walked back to the road. Safe, he thought. But of course this wasn't true. A few hours had passed and it was late in the night when he heard footsteps and the men that he had seen more than a day ago were standing right in front of him.

"Do you have it already?"

"What?"

"You have your big mouth back again!" Said one of the men. "A few hours ago it was gone." Said someone else. "We were all shocked" Cody didn't know where the men were talking about. He haven't seen those men a few hours ago.

"Where are you talking about?" Cody shrugged. "I haven't seen you guys a few hours ago" all the guys started laughing.

"You don't remind it when we threw you on the ground? When we kicked your ass and when we cut your… wow heal quickly!" The guy was surprised that the cut had disappeared.

"No!"

"What no, Anderson! I have to admit that you look better without gel." Now it occurred to Cody. The boy that they had seen earlier today. That innocent boy had to pay for his problems. "But it doesn't really matter! You have still 44 hours to give us the doll back!" The guy tried to hit Cody, but he dodged it and by the speed the man fell forward. Cody tried to keep a straight face and he did a good job at it. He caused an innocent boy problems and he had to solve his problems by himself. He didn't have a choice, he had to go back to the big house to get the doll back.

* * *

Cody immediately left as the men disappeared. He didn't see the car wherein the two boys had arrived, that was a good thing. When he broke a window and stepped into the house he saw a lot security cameras. He waved to one of them. He didn't want other people to think that he was a criminal. He had to do it. He started the search for the doll, but after half an hour he still hadn't find it. He had looked into the kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms, loft, basement, office and in the living room and he was not particularly careful. The whole house was upside down.

Where would I keep a doll? Cody! Think! Cody looked around for the last time. Above a little box he saw a painting. On the painting he saw a woman, a man and himself. Of course it wasn't him. It was the boy that he had seen this afternoon. But he wouldn't mind if he had to be that boy. He'd loved to be that boy. He wouldn't mind if he had a father, mother and a brother. But then he saw a hatch. Cody opened it end it surprised him as the doll rolled out of it. Just in time, because he heard someone fumbling at the door. He looked immediately for an out way and came to the conclusion that there was only one way out. The backdoor. Most of it was made of glass, he could easily jump through it. He took a run and landed in the garden not more than two seconds later. He didn't have much time to get used to the pain because someone he heard a anger voice coming to him.

"Dammit!" Who the hell did this? Asshole!" The voice became louder and louder and Cody stand up and ran for his life. And again Cody was his 'father' thankful for the violent parenting.

A few minutes later he had found a good shelter and slept while he held the doll in his hands. This can safe him and his brother. He dreamt about that he had a family again. He wanted to live with these people, he wanted to live in the house where he just broke in. He knows that he have to do a lot to make that happen, but he would do everything.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and alerting this story! It means a lot to me! I have nothing else to say…**

**Bye**

**Bye**

**Bye**

**Bye**

**Bye**

**Bye**

**Xxx Crissingril123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review! So next Tuesday two episodes… I hoped that there was an episode of two hours… but still thanks! **

**Words: 1308**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This is the following chapter of chapter 2! So if you forgot what happened you can read it over. And of course Cody is in it!**

* * *

"You're going with us" Blaine didn't get the chance to help himself. An agent pulled Blaine with him. There were a lot journalists and Blaine shocked when some of them suddenly pulled a microphone under his nose.

"What is so important about the doll? Why did you break in into your own house?" The journalist had lots of questions, but Blaine didn't want to answer any of them. But even if he wanted to answer he couldn't because the agents pulled him into a car and closed the door behind him.

The drive was quiet. Blaine never was in any contact with the police before. He's never saw an agent before. Only on television. And now he was arrested by one.

* * *

"Blaine Anderson?" When Blaine and the agent walked into the police station a friendly woman came to them. Blaine nodded and waited impatient on what the woman was going to say. But the woman said nothing. She pulled Blaine with her and led him to a room. In the room were two boys. One of them was little, probably not more than ten years old, but the other boy looked older than Blaine. And for some weird reason Blaine knew the older boy from somewhere.

"What are you looking at?" Only now Blaine realized that he was staring at the boy in front of him.

"Haven't I seen you befo-…" Shit. Now sees Blaine who the boy is. It's one of the guys who attacked him, but the boy in front of him didn't look angry with him anymore.

"This are Jip and Jack" The boy ignored Blaine and the agent pulled him into the room. "In half an hour someone will pick you up" Said the woman who seems friendly earlier, but was now staring angry at Blaine, Jip and Jack.

Blaine sat down as far as possible away from Jack. Jack couldn't do much in prison, but Blaine didn't want to risk it.

"You're sitting here because of a stupid doll!" said Jack, the oldest in the room.

"Doll?" Blaine forgot for a moment where the guy was talking about. A doll? He didn't stole a doll, but his brother did. "Oh yeah… pretty stupid." There was nothing Blaine could do about it. He had to do community service and it's not even his own fault.

"You're insane" Jack shouted suddenly when Blaine had turned around to inspect the younger boy for a little bit.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine asked innocent.

"Yesterday your wound healed and now the cut is back again' Jack said. Blaine fast realized that the older boy isn't really smart, but he nodded. "Don't nod so fucking stupid and just give me the doll back."

"If it's so stupid, why do you want it back?" Suddenly Jip started talking too and Blaine immediately turned his attention to him. He probably hasn't met this guy yet if he dares to talk to him like that. But Blaine thought wrong.

"Shut up, little bro" Jack had walked up to Jip and rubbed him painfully on his head. "Well! The puppet?"

"I-I don't have it" Stuttered Blaine.

"And I have to believe that? Mister Stutter," Jack walked slowly to Blaine and Blaine took a few steps back but eventually he walked against the door and he couldn't walk away anymore. Jack came closer and closer. All of the sudden a grumpy woman opened the door and Blaine fell through the doorway on the woman.

"Get of me!" lots of agent came to Blaine and the woman and pulled Blaine of the woman.

"But… but…"

"No buts, young man. Follow me!" Now it was gonna happen. Blaine will get to hear his punishment. He hoped that he only had to clean some streets. Two agents pulled Blaine with him and dropped him into another room. They told him to sit down and Blaine did what he was told.

"Wait here!" shouted one of the agents and Blaine stayed quiet. Sitting uncomfortable on the chair.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Blaine! I'm so glad to see you!" Kurt wanted to embrace his boyfriend, but the boy in front of him took a step back.

"Uhm… Blaine? What's going on?" Kurt asked curious.

"Well…. I think I have to introduce myself first," said the boy.

"Stop being crazy, silly!"

"Cody Anderson"

"What? You're not Blaine? Wow!" Kurt was suprised that this boy wasn't his boyfriend. Cody shook his head. "So it's your fault that…"

"Sorry" Cody couldn't look Kurt into his eyes. He was ashamed. "But I've got what they're looking for" Cody said proudly as he showed Kurt the doll.

"You know that that doll the reason is that Blaine is in prison right now, right?" asked Kurt, but Kurt can see by Cody's reaction that he doesn't know that.

"You stole the doll and my boyfriend is in prison for it. He has to pay for your actions." Kurt was mad. Normally he would try to hide it if he was mad at someone but now he didn't care. He wanted to do everything to get Blaine out of prison even if they can't keep Blaine in prison for more than two nights. And Blaine would look pretty good in those orange prison outfits! But Kurt don't want and can think about that right now. Before Kurt could say something else they were interrupted.

"What's going on here? Are there problems in paradise?" Puck said as he walked up to the two guys. He went to stand next to Blaine, at least that's what he thought.

"But he isn't here?" Cody asked, ignoring Puck completely. Kurt shook his head and Cody wanted to walk away. But someone stopped him.

"Dude, not so fast! I still need to beat you sometime with that game!" Cody looked questionably at the boy with the mohawk in front of him.

"Dude, don't fucking touch me!" Cody shouted and everyone in the hallway looked up.

"Dude, I didn't know that you'll get angry!"

"Sorry" Cody apologized really soft. Puck nodded and walked away. He didn't understand any of it but didn't really care. Just before he wanted to walk into the choir room, he looked around and he saw Cody and Kurt still standing on the same place as before. He ran back and pulled both of the boys with him to the choir room.

"Hello everyone!" Mr. Schuester said enthusiast as he saw that the last three members had arrived too.

"I'm gone!" Cody said immediately after that. And everyone looked surprised.

"But Blaine, you really need to practice your solo" Rachel said "and our duet."

"Well, go and get Blaine. I'm not Blaine!" again everyone was surprised, but not everyone believed the words of Cody.

"Haha…" Santana laughed. "So not funny" Cody looked indignantly to the girl that had stood up, but he ignored her and walked away.

"Okay, I believe you! You're not Blaine!" Santana shouted after him, but Cody didn't give a fuck. Everyone looked at Kurt. Like he had all the answers. Like he could explain what just happened. But he can't. Kurt had just met the boy too.

Cody ran the school out to the nearest police station. He hoped that his brother was there. When he arrived by the police station he walked to the reception.

"Uhm… is…"

"Blaine Anderson, what are you doing here? Did you escape? I told you to stay there! Back to your room! Now!" Cody let himself be pulled, he knew that they will bring him to Blaine. "And stay here!" shouted the agent without looking into the room. Cody saw a boy sitting on a chair, the boy didn't move.

"Blaine?" It was a friendly voice. It's been a while since Blaine had heard one. Blaine turned around and shocked when he saw himself standing on the other side of the room.

* * *

**Btw I'm glad that some of you don't care that much about my English… A friend of mine read my stories and told me this morning exactly what I didn't do right… Lots of grammar mistakes! But I know that my English sucks! **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Here's chapter 5! It took a little longer than normal, but I decided to write more multichaptered fanfictions at the same time...! **

**Please review! I really love to know what you guys think XD… If you review I'll update faster! **

**Words: 1435**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"You… you…" Blaine stuttered as he standup out of his chair and took a few steps away of Cody.

"I'm so sorry" was the first thing Cody said, after it was quiet for a while. Blaine said nothing. He couldn't believe what he saw. When Cody had realized that Blaine wasn't going to say something he walked up to Blaine and he was relieved when Blaine didn't walk back. When Cody was only about a meter away from Blaine he reached out his hand.

"Cody." He said. Blaine took his hand and shook it.

"Blaine" Blaine said and Cody nodded. Blaine wanted to ask a lot for him and his parents. This boy had to be family of him and his parents has to know something about that. And for a little while Blaine had forgot that the boy in front of him was the reason that he was in prison right now. But now for long.

"What? Why?" Cody nodded again. He immediately knew what his brother was talking about, but he didn't know how he could answer his questions.

"Your father…" Cody stopped for a little, because Blaine's father was his father too, but he continued. "he had something that was mine…" Cody said, but he saw the questionably expression on Blaine's face and just knew that he had to say more. But he stayed quiet.

"Who were those men?" Blaine asked as he had found his voice again.

"Just men they I've met a while ago. They were annoying me, I've hit them and stole the stupid doll. I didn't know that it was that important for them." Cody said like it didn't matter to him. Like everything that just happened was a game, but it wasn't.

"Blaine Anderson, we've found the perfect punishment for your circumstances," An agent said who just walked into the room. "So, come with me…" only now the agent saw a second boy standing in the room. "Uhm… Henk! We have a little problem here!" She shouted to another agent who walked up to the room after that.

* * *

"Kurt, what the hell is going on? Who what that Blaine but not Blaine boy?" Kurt looked annoyed to Finn who was talking to him.

"That Blaine but not Blaine boy? Seriously Finn? Kurt opened his locker and put all his books in it and walked to his car. Kurt regretted that he had promised to take Puck, Finn and Rachel to bring them to his house. Because they couldn't stay quiet for a second.

"Kurt! Come on!" Puck whined as he punched into Kurt's chair.

"I don't know either. I only know that his name is Cody and that he is Blaine's brother." Everyone was quiet for the first time in the ride, but there was still one thing that they wanted to know.

"And where is Blaine?" Asked Rachel.

"In prison" Kurt answered to easily.

"Hah! Who had ever expect that. Blaine in prison!" Puck said who liked it all a little too much.

"He's innocent, Noah. Cody is guilty."

"Oooh.." is the only thing someone said. The rest of the ride was quiet. And it looks like hours later when Kurt finally parked his car and everyone stepped out of the car and walked towards the door of the Hudmels house. Kurt opened the door and shocked. Someone shouted, but nobody knew who.

"I thought that nobody was supposed to be here." Finn said and Kurt could only nod and hope that there was nothing bad going on. He walked into the living room and the others followed him. Kurt shocked again as he saw Blaine's father, standing in their living room. Burt was lying on the ground. There was streaming a little bit blood out of his mouth, but it didn't look really bad. Kurt wanted to run to his father, but he didn't have the guts to, so he didn't move.

"Mister Anderson? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked with a shaky voice. Only now Mister Anderson realized that he and Burt weren't the only two one in the room. He turned around and looked at everyone.

"Shit." Mr. Anderson said and at that moment his phone went off. He felt through his sacks and picked it up.

"Hello?" Mr. Anderson had no sense to be polite.

"This is the police" someone said on the other side of the phone.

"Police? What's going on? Is there something wrong with Blaine?" Mr. Anderson asks. The other were now very interested in the conversation that Mr. Anderson was having with the police. They were watching him attentively and saw how he sometimes nodded or hummed. They assumed that everything was okay. That everything was arranged. Everyone was quiet and listening.

"What?" Mr. Anderson suddenly says. "What do you mean? You don't know anymore which one Blaine is?" Everyone was relieved, except for Mr. Anderson and Burt, who was now sitting on the ground. Everyone knew what the police was talking about. Every teenager in this room knew why the police don't know which one Blaine is anymore.

"Two? I'm coming" Mr. Andersons says as he ends the phone call.

"I have to go" he said uncomfortable as he looked at Burt friendly. Burt nodded and Mr. Anderson walked away. To the police station. And he left a group people with lots of questions behind. And Mr. Anderson was going to look for answers.

"Dad? What happened?"

"Yes, Burt. Who did this to you?" Puck said as he pointed at Burt's mouth. "Tell me and I'll make sure that they won't ever do this again."

"Puck, I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself." Burt told Puck who nodded even if he disagreed.

"But how? Who?" Kurt asks as he tried not to cry.

"I don't know who, Kurt. A man and a woman came here. I don't know exactly what they want. They couldn't shut up about Cody" Said Burt, who really had no idea where those two people were talking about. But the others did. In any case, they'd understand it a little.

* * *

"Mister Anderson! I'm glad that you could come so fast." Someone immediately recognized Mr. Anderson when he walked into the police station. But he didn't have time for a fun conversation. He wanted to know what was going on with his son.

"Where is Blaine Anderson?" Mr. Anderson asks to the first agent he saw. The man let him to a room and told him to wait. And Mr. Anderson, the politely business man, did what the agent had told him. He dropped to the ground and sat down. After ten minutes he saw the door open next to him so he immediately stood on his feet again. He couldn't look inside yet, because the door was in his way. He walked around the door and when he looked inside he saw Blaine. At least that's what he thought.

"Can I? Mr. Anderson asks to the agent who just walked out of the room. The agent nodded and Mr. Anderson walked into the room.

"Blaine!" Mr. Anderson shouted enthusiast as he wrapped his arms around his son. Cody tried to escape out of his arms and after a few seconds he managed to get free. Mr. Anderson looked questionably to his son, but he didn't say a word. He shook with his head and pointed to the corner. Mr. Anderson followed the finger and saw Blaine in the corner. Mr. Anderson looked fast back and saw that his son was stil standing next to him.

"Blaine?" Mr. Anderson asks questionably to the boy in the corner. Blaine nodded and walked to his father. He wrapped his arm around and the tears were streaming over his face. But Blaine couldn't care less right now. He was afraid for what was going to happen. He was afraid of what he has to do and what will happen if he meets the guys again. Even if they're not looking for him anymore, because his brother had found what they're looking for. Blaine still can't believe it! He has a brother a twin brother. His brother who is standing right now uncomfortable in the middle of the room. Blaine wriggled himself out of his father's embrace and walked to Cody as he pulled his father with him. He wrapped his arm around his father and brother at the same time. That's how they stayed for a while. No one said something. And even though Blaine en Mr. Anderson only know Cody for an hour. Together they form for them a perfect family.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**

**I'm gonna stop writing this story for a while, because I've got the feeling that no one is liking this story anymore and I have enough other stories to write! I don't really enjoy writing this story anymore too... **

**There probably will be a new chapter some day, but don't expect it to be quick! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm just going to update this story too again, because I don't have to go to school for the next eight weeks! I do have a life though most of the time, so don't expect updates every day because I have ten multi-chaptered stories right now!**

**But I had to reread this story because I forgot stuff, but here's a new chapter! Finally!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

The hug last like forever, but sadly it had to stop after a few minutes. Because they had to find a way to get out of prison.

"How did this even happen? You know what, don't answer that" Mr. Anderson added. "We have to get out of here. You" He said as he pointted at Cody "What happened?"

And Cody explained everything what he knew to his father. He told stuff about the boys and about the doll and the woman who wanted to give lots of food for it. But then the boys wanted to have it back and that they threated to kill him and that he had to steal it back as soon as he saw Blaine. He didn't know what was going on, but the woman had told him that no one could see him. Blaine adden stuff now and then even though no one was asking for it, not that it wasn't appreciated.

After that Mr. Andeson explained everything to the first police officer he saw and after that he had talked to a few more, were Blaine and Cody both free to go.

"Freedom!" Blaine shouted happily when he took his first step outside.

"Here" Mr. Anderson simply handed Blaine and Cody their phones and they both immediately checked if they had missed any calls, or if anyone had texted.

"Nothing" Cody said disappionted. But Blaine on the other hand had 13 missed calls, most of them of Kurt, and three texts.

"Dude! What did you do?" Puck

"Blainey, where are you? I miss you?" Britt

"Plese come here asap xxx" Kurt

"Dad? Can we go to Kurt's house? Kurt wants me to come" Blaine said when he had closed the door and sat down in a carseat next to Cody.

"Sure, I understand that he needs you, I just was their. Some people attacked his father" Mr. Anderson answers.

"What! Is he okay?" Blaine panicked.

"Slow down, bro!" Cody said playfully, trying to make his brother laugh, but that wasn't happening.

"No! I won't!"

"Blaine, calm down. Mr. Hummel and Kurt are fine" And that was everything what Blaine needed to calm down. The rest of the car ride was a little bit awkward. There was silence. No one knew what to say and no one knew what he was doing tonight. Cody was wondering if he could stay that night at their house, but he didn't had the guts to ask it. Blaine was looking around. He didn't know what to do or say, but soon his eyes landed on his brother and he immediately saw that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Uhm.. nothing" Cody answers.

"Yeah... right! I maybe just met you, but we are brothers and I can see that something is wrong. You know what, I don't even need to be your brother for that" Cody just shrugged not planning on saying anything else. "Say it!" Still Cody didn't say anything.

"If I were you I would just say it, otherwise you won't be able to sleep tonight" Mr. Anderson said and this made Cody laugh, because what the hell could Blaine do, but Blaine was looking seriously.

"Ooh... you're seriously?" Both Blaine and Mr. Anderson nodded. "Tonight? Does that mean that I can sleep... you know... in your house?" He asked as he looked at his father.

"It's not my house, it's our house. And you're family now. I don't need a DNA test to see that you're family of Blaine. You two quite look a like" Mr. Anderson said.

"Yeah it's pretty scary" Blaine added and this made everyone laugh, because it was true.

"And family is always welcome in the house of the Anderson's" And the smile on Cody's face grow even wider. And he was planning on doing that a lot with those people.

* * *

At the Hudmels everyone was still a little shocked about what just happened. They really just wanted to find out what happened and who those people were, but for that they need Blaine and Cody.

"Burt? Are you sure that you're okay? Finn asked concerned.

"Yes son, I'm a little confused though. What was going on on the phone?"

"That's a really long story and it's not our story to tell, but Blaine and Cody's" Kurt saw how Burt's even got more confused by the name Cody, but Kurt decided to ignore it for now.

"I just texted them though, let's hope that they are here soon so we can find those two who attacked you" Kurt said

"What? No really, I don't want them to be in this, I don't know about this Cody guy, but Blaine had enough problems" Right then the doorbell started ringing.

"I guess you're too late now" Kurt said as he opened the door and let Cody, Blaine and Mr. Anderson in. Blaine immediately wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and Kurt returned the hug. Cody and Mr. Anderson just walked by the pair and let their face show in the living room. Soon Kurt and Blaine followed.

"Mr. Hummel, what happened?" Blaine asked as he saw him, totally forgetting that he should have said Burt.

"I'm fine, kiddo" Burt answered as he looked between Blaine and Cody.

"Oh right, that's Cody. My brother" Blaine announced and Burt nodded.

"Who did that?' Cody asked curiously.

"Just two people" Burt answered, not giving to much information.

"How do they look?" Asked Cody .

"Cody, don't ask that much" Mr. Anderson warned.

"No it's fine, the woman had long black hair and the guy had short black hair and was shaved." Cody nodded. "And they were looking for you" Burt added.

"Oooh.." Was the only thing Cody could say. Did his parents find him? "How do they know I'm here?" Cody asked, not really to anyone in particular.

"Who are _they?" _Blaine asked his brother.

"My- my parents" Cody stuttered and soon he saw lots of surprised and confused faces. "I left because my father wanted to kick me out, because I'm not their real son and they don't have the money anymore to pay for me. I never liked my father and now that I find you guys, I don't want to go back to them. My mother was really nice, but she never came up for me" He explained.

"Well then you have to tell them that" Puck said. Like it was all that simple, but it was. Not that Cody's parents would stop trying to see him, trying to annoy Cody, but he can try it right?

"Not now. Right now I want to get to know my family" He said as he smiled softly to his brother and father and they smiled back.

"Someone wants pizza?" Burt asked and a loud cheer sounded in the room. Burt ordered pizza for everyone and soon they were all eating. It was almost like everything was normal. Of course Blaine and Mr. Anderson eat more often with the Hudmels, but Blaine doesn't just come out of prison every day. Or meets his twin brother everyday. Today was different, but at the end, it was a good day!

* * *

**Thanks 4 reading! **

**I think this is the end! I hope you enjoyed this story! But if you really want to read the Cody talks to his parents thing, you can review, but I don't think that that is really usefull or anything! XD **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


End file.
